Final Fantasy VI dummied content
The Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy VI has a lot of dummied content. This includes sound effects, actors (characters), monsters, storyline dialogue, graphic tiles and among other things. Some of this stuff were later added to the ports and remakes. Text Story Dialogue The unused dialogue will be listed in order of appearance. The text is directly taken from the game, including the grammar mistakes. In-battle Dialogue Some of these unused dialogue can only be speculated on who or where they were intended to be used. The text is directly taken from the game, including the grammar mistakes, and missing punctuations. Map Label Within the game's code, one map label called Esperville is link to the esper world map, the place where the player explore the area via Maduin during Terra's flashback sequence. Since this place cannot be entered properly due to being sent there via an event, the name label never shows up on the screen like when the player enters a town or dungeon. Special Attacks There's one special attack's special effect that goes unused, the animation is that of a rocket or missile that flies at the target from the attacker. The animation is the same as Missile, but with a different sound effect. Special Attacks are the enemies personal abilities, but a few special attacks are never used. They do not appear within their AI script, nor do they appear on the Control list of abilities or being an available option when these enemies are sketched. There are many "default" special attacks place on the enemies, and they are all named Hit. These will not be documented in the list below. *Angel Whisper: Impmare (Inflicts Imp) *Typhon (Coliseum): Imp Goo (Inflicts Poison) *Daedalus: Venom Tusk (Inflicts Poison) *Ahriman: Critical (Level 3 = Attack x 2.5) Characters Sixteen dummy actors or characters exist, and all their values such as Speed and Stamina are set to zero. They all have an escape success rate of 5. They all come equipped with Daggers in all four equipment slots and both relic slots. They also have four Attack commands assigned to their battle menu, and there's no way these characters can be used as there aren't any sprites assigned to them. They will be listed in the order they appear within the data. There's also a character by the name of ?????? present along with the other characters, it's data appears right before Wedge. This character comes equipped with a Sakura, Mithril Shield, Mithril Helm, and Ninja Gear while its battle commands are Attack, Magic, and Items with no character specific command. Ninja daggers can only be equipped by Shadow, this character might have been an early version of Shadow, before the player had a chance to name him. Secondly, all permanent joining characters have the Magic command, while Guest characters do not have it. The player would have been able to change this character's equipment during combat. Maduin from Terra's flashback has some raw stats, he also has a pair of Sprint Shoes permanently equipped on him. He also has no battle command, not even the basic Attack or Items command. The main menu is disabled, so the player cannot view the main menu or his status menu during the flashback sequence. Both Maduin and ?????? have stats, and they are found in the table below. |valign="top" width="300px"| ?????? |} Enemies Three enemies in the game goes unused, with some of them more or less complete. The first monster is a weaker version of the Yeti battle. From the look of its statistics, it was likely meant to be battled in the World of Balance after Kefka's failed invasion of Narshe. The Yeti has a simple AI script. The second is the Giant (Colossus), it uses the same palette as the Hill Gigas. The Giant has a complete AI script, counters Blitz and Bushido attacks with its enemy spells and if Gau is a valid target, it will focus its attack on him every turn. This monster is a boss because it uses the boss death animation. This boss fits perfectly for a battle that was intended for Sabin's scenario, but unfortunately the Giant has 18,000 HP. This is way too much HP for this part of the game. The final monster is the most well-known of them all, Kaiser Dragon (CzarDragon), a dummied boss with no significant AI script. This dragon, with a new design, would later appeared as the Kaiser Dragon. A optional superboss in the Gameboy Advance version, located within the Dragons' Den. There is an enemy named "Kefka" appears in the game's coding, but not in-game. Its original intention was to help switch between the phases of the final battle's gauntlet, but a different method was used in the final game. The enemy had the Guard sprite, the default sprite, as its representation. Enemy Spells There are three unused enemy spells that do not appear in any monster AI scripts, Rages or through the Sketch or Control command. *Vanish (Clear in SNES): Inflicts Blind, Poison, Imp, Doom, Silence, Confuse, Sap, Sleep, and Stop on the caster. It costs 20 MP and can't be evaded. *Confusion: Inflicts Confuse on all targets with a hit rate of 68, cost 20 MP. *Digestive Fluid (Heart Burn in SNES): Inflicts non-elemental damage. Its spell power is 30 with a hit rate of 120. It cost 20 MP, and can target one or multiple targets. Please note that the following dummied spells were place within the current enemy's AI script to display the visual effect of the spells for the viewers and readers. It's currently unknown who these spells originally belong to. Status Effect Enemies can start out with the Cover and Reraise statuses, but the developers never made use of them. If some of the monsters in the game would have had either of these statuses, Gau would have inherited these statuses when using the specific Rage. Another status related to equipment is the ability for the wearer of said equipment to start the battle under the Critical status. Unfortunately, as soon as any party member(s) or monster(s) either takes HP damage, HP recovery, or evades an attack. The Critical status will be removed from said character. Some status ailments are "not named in-game", meaning they have no name entries shown within battle. They are Magitek (while riding the Magitek Armor), Dance (while Mog is dancing), Interceptor Guard (Interceptor), Hidden, Chanting (while Relm or Gogo controls a monster), Morph (while Terra is in esper form), Freeze, and Normal (no status inflicted on character). All these status conditions were left unnamed, probably due to some of them being either character-specific or rarely used (e.g. Magitek and Freeze). Battle Commands In the final version of the game the player can summon espers within the Magic menu by pressing up at the top of the character's magic list, but an actual battle command called "Summon" exists in the game's data found within the battle command list. The Summon command would have allowed the player to summon their equipped esper as long as they have enough MP to summon it, and there's no limits on own many times it can be summoned. The Summon command summons the esper the character currently has equipped, but the command is vastly incomplete and there's no targeting. It targets the party on default, so the only espers that can be summoned through this command are those that targets the party. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to make the command work on the Super Nintendo version, but players will have to edit their ROM or save state to give their characters the command. A select few commands are usable by enemies, but there are numerous other battle commands that go unused and they work flawlessly when used by them within their AI scripts. These commands will have the same effect has those used by the player. These commands are: Attack, Runic, Mimic, Row, Defend, Pray, and Shock. The other commands not mention are incompatible with the enemy's AI script, resulting in strange and glitchy behavior. The Shock command is usable by Gau through the Yojimbo Rage, but the command itself is not use directly by enemies. Items There are many dummy rare items, and they are listed below. The player can only get them with a cheating device. The Scrap of Paper that can be found hidden next to the table in the Returner Hideout prior to the meeting that takes place with Banon, but its associated with a event and the player can either ignore it or toss it in the trash. Either choices the player picks, the player does not get the item within its rare item inventory. There's an unstealable Genji Glove in the Super Nintendo and PlayStation versions, the player can steal a valuable Genji Glove from Dullahan, who is fought early in the World of Ruin. However, it is absolutely impossible to steal from him because the player does not have or cannot recruit Locke or Gogo yet, and nobody in the current party can equip the Thief's Knife. There is simply no way to obtain a Merit Award either at this point, because none of the items that lead to it at the Dragon's Neck Coliseum can be obtained yet. However, Dullahan does appear in the Soul Shrine in the Gameboy Advance version which makes it possible to steal from him. An inaccessible Sprint Shoes is found behind Arvis' house in Narshe, located one tile to the right near the back door. On the Phantom Train, there's an unobtainable Fairy Ring in the compartment right after the one where the player fought Siegfried. A Tent can be found by examining a completely inconspicuous spot on the floor in the small room containing a table. A Fairy Ring is right next to the Tent in this very same room, but it's completely inaccessible and therefore unobtainable without the use of cheats. Shops Shop Price Modifiers exist within the game, but remain unused. They are similar to the modifier used when the party leader is Edgar, which halves the price in both Figaro Castle and South Figaro (World of Ruin only). These price modifiers are: 1.5x normal price, 2x normal price, 50% discount, half if male lead and everyone else is 1.5x normal price, and half if female lead and everyone else is 1.5x normal price. These price modifiers can be hacked into the game, and work perfectly. These modifiers consider Gogo to be male. There are forty unused blank shops, and three unused shops each selling a single item: Dagger, Buckler, and Silver Spectacles. Rages Some Rages exist for Gau that can never be obtained due to the enemies never appearing on the Veldt, only one out of the four was fixed. *Siegfried is the first, enemies fought in the coliseum are not programmed to appear on the Veldt, it's not possible to get it without cheating. This Rage special ability is Flare, but makes Gau weak to all eight elements. *Typhon is the second unobtainable Rage, it does not appear because of the same reason as Siegfried. This Rage special ability is Tornado, and using it makes Gau weak to Ice and Water, but absorbs Fire. *Death Warden is the third Rage that was unobtainable due to a duplicate formation containing this monster in the battle formation data, far beyond what's can appear on the Veldt. This was fix in the Advance version, however the only compatible formation to appear on the Veldt is the one in the Soul Shrine, and not the one in the Cave on the Veldt. *Tonberries is the final Rage that is unobtainable due to a different reason. There are 256 Rages available in the game, but because of a bug in the way the game accesses this data, the Tonberries Rage, which is the 256th Rage, does not work properly and was removed from the game. The rage can be added to Gau's Rage list if he "leaps" it on the Veldt, but it will not appear on his list during battle and thus it cannot be selected. Esper Related Ragnarok's Metamorphose ability if successful will kill one enemy instantly, and transforms it into one of four items from an item set. Each enemy are assigned one of these item set, but three of them goes unused. *Potion x3, X-Potion *Potion x3, X-Ether *Potion x3, Gauntlet Four level up bonuses granted by espers went unused in the original version of Final Fantasy VI, two of the four were used in the Finest Fantasy for Advance release. *Speed + 2: A character will have a Speed boost of 2 upon level up, but no espers boost it by two. This effect was later used for Cactuar's magicite level up bonus. *HP + 100%: This will boost a character's HP times 2 upon level up, like the previous bonus, this was used for Diabolos's magicite level up bonus in the Gameboy Advance port. *LV + 30%: It does nothing when a character levels up. There's no helpful description for this bonus. *LV + 50%: A stronger version of the previous bonus, this one also doesn't do anything either. AI Scripts Two enemies are programmed to react to abilities which can never be used on them. The Flame Eater is programmed to counter Gravity and/or Graviga with either Graviga or Flare. However, both Gravity and Graviga are considered classified as Death spells, which Flame Eater is immune to. Since the spell will always miss, it never has a chance to counter. Dadaluma is programmed to whistle for two Iron Fists to join him if he is silenced, but there is no way to silence him since the party does not have access to Espers at this point, and Celes, the only available spellcaster at this point, cannot learn Silence by levelling up. Monster Formations Gau cannot Leap when he's alone, and if the player tries to do this, the miss graphic will appear on the monster while a message will appear at the top stating "Can't dive!!" (SNES) or "Can't leap!" (GBA). But there's an unused bit that is associated with monster formation which can affect the Leap command as well. If this bit is activated on a monster formation, when Gau tries to leap a monster from that specific formation. Gau will fail to leap, regardless of how many party members are currently present. This bit was probably intended for monster formation(s) that contained monster(s) that doesn't have any Rages like the Proto Armors. There's no bosses or even the final boss formation doesn't have this bit turned on, meaning that they can be leap by Gau if they were to appear on the Veldt. When a battle starts, monsters are introduce in numerous ways before the fighting begins, some come out of the water, while others drop down from the sky. But there are two introductions that goes unused, and they work if hacked into the game. The first is the monster(s) comes down from the sky while swirling down. This one looks like it would have been intended for flying or bird related monsters. The second one has the monster's sprite that blinks in and out until it eventually appears in solid form, possibly for ghost related monsters. A number of unused monster formation exist, including eleven blank ones. Some of the enemies are too big to correctly fit in the screen without clashing with other sprites and appears as glitchy graphical sprites, other formations have monster placement that looks a little odd while others looks fine. Unused enemies such as the alternative Umaro, Kaiser Dragon (CzarDragon), and Giant (Colossus) will not be shown on the list below. *Baalzephon, Murussu *Lenergia, Flan x3 *Chimera, Lenergia *Ice Dragon, Kefka *Guardian x4 *Gamma x2 *Metal Hitman, Gamma, Junk x2 *Prometheus, Fortis *Fortis x3 *Duel Armor, Death Machine, Fortis *Outsider x2, Dark Force, Cherry *Muud Suud, Mover x3 *Daedalus x2, Ahriman x2 *Daedalus x2, Outsider *Yojimbo x2, Ahriman x2 *Fiend Dragon x2 (alternate position from the formation used in the final product) *Vector Chimera, Primeval Dragon *Great Malboro x4 *Vector Lythos x6 *Ice Dragon x5 Removed Stuff In the Japanese version the player can rename Cyan's Bushido techniques, but only in Kanji, not Kana. The Bushido renaming screen was found inside the Bushido menu where a player press the confirm button when selecting an ability. This menu was removed entirely from the US version, and this includes all English version of Final Fantasy VI. The Super Famicom version had Character Classes viewable in the main and Character Status menus; this was completely removed from the SNES version, but it was restored in the Finest Fantasy for Advance release. Equipment Another ability associated with equipment is one that casts Reflect when HP is low; it works similar to the Mythril Glove, Barrier Ring, and Princess Ring relics. There is also the condition associated with equipment: Once HP Critical, always Critical. What this mean is when a character falls into Critical state, he/she will stay in Critical state regardless of the amount of HP that character gained or subtracted after fallen into Critical. This would have allowed a character to be fully healed and remain in Critical status until the end of battle, allowing the character a chance to preform a Desperation Attack without putting that character at risk of being KO'd due to having low HP. A number of available equipment/relic protection such as protection from Magitek status, Invisible, Doom, and Image are available but goes unused. All of them work as intended. Tiles Sprites The game's PlayStation port includes a menu portrait of Terra in her esper form, which later appeared in the Gameboy Advance version. This unused book sprite can have a variety of palettes associated with it. A number of character sprites, such as Esper Terra, Merchants, the Ghosts, Biggs and Wedge, and General Leo, have a complete set of sprite animations like the main party, such as turning their heads, wagging their fingers, angry, surprised, laughing, and so forth, most of which cannot be seen in the normal game. For example, they all have sprites for casting magic, even though none of them can to do so normally. Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Dummied Content